


Call to my arms

by Redsonya



Series: Heart and Soul [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Combat Training, F/M, Mad at what’s left of the world, PTSD, Survivors Guilt, accidental feelings, because Bethesda’s story has too many holes waiting to be filled, burning off energy, high anxiety, non Canon, terrible coping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsonya/pseuds/Redsonya
Summary: The General has yet to come to terms with her new world predicament.  Danse happens to get caught in the middle. He’s actually pretty good at reading people but soon realizes he’s totally underestimated the woman standing in front of him.





	1. Subtle Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the semi disappearance: job, kids, summer, blink and lots of time has passed! Things are about to get gritty. Quite frankly, Bethesda only scratched the surface with the merry band of misfits so I’m taking creative liberty and going off-road with them. Hope you enjoy the ride. Peace and love to all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the first mission between Paladin Danse and the Vaultie, Haylen and Rhys have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haylen is a formidable voice of reason, whether Rhys wants to play along or not.

“Rhys, come look!” 

Haylen grabs his hand and pulls the grumpy Knight toward the stairs. “What the hell, Haylen?”

“Oh, come on! What else do you have to do right now?”

Rhys thought about the meager rations he was tasked to inventory by Paladin Danse. He didn’t want to admit that he had absolutely nothing else to do and would welcome any distraction at the moment. So he pretended to be irritated at her interruption, “Very well. But that doesn’t mean you’re right!”

Haylen rollsher eyes at him but does not release the grip she has on his hand. Instead she pulls harder where he can’t help but follow her up the stairs. She stops at the top and turns to him so he has no option but look at her. She smirks and ignores his imaginary annoyance. Then challengeshim. Rhys watches the smirk cross her face as she asks her question, “I’ll bet you a kiss that you will be completely surprised!”

Damn this woman! She is entirely unfazed by his dismissiveness. His rudeness. His faux disinterest in her. She apparently sees right through his excuses. He’s finally forced to address her honesty and apparent affection toward him. He simply has no time for relationships. If Top doesn’t entertain the idea, he shouldn’t either. 

But he can’t help but be drawn to Haylen. Especially when she’s holding his hand. The warmth of her touch sends electricity through his body. He does not want this feeling. He’s a Knight in The Brotherhood of Steel. There is nothing else. Even after that dedication to the Brotherhood, he is still drawn to her.

Rhys’ brow furrows and he glares at the ginger haired scribe. The one he has been trying to ignore all feelings toward. Surprisingly, a little spunk makes it’s presence in his eye and he decides to enjoy the moment. “I’ll see your bet, and raise it.”

Haylen is shocked enough to drop his hand. “What are you countering, Knight?” She says his title with a sultry tone he has yet to hear. Or maybe he hasn’t paid attention to it before. 

As serious as ever, he answers her, “I’ll bet you a kiss on the lips that I will not be surprised.” 

Haylen has a hard time containing her excitement but performs an excellent poker face, “You’re on soldier!” She proceeds to drag him up the stairs. Of course there is a well hidden smile on Rhys’s face. Haylen is none the wiser. 

She quietly opens the door to the roof of the police station, turns back to Rhys and places her finger up to her lips to signal quiet.

They creep low, as Rhys secretly enjoys Haylen holding his hand. They reach the roof perimeter wall, at the corner of the helipad and Haylen motions to Rhys to look below, out to the west corner. 

They both move shoulder to shoulder as Rhys reaches for his laser pistol. Haylen places her hand over his. He looks up to meet her eyes as she gently smiles and shakes her head as to say no. She gestures with her head over the edge of the wall, to say look instead of drawing your weapon. He holsters his pistol and slowly peers over the ledge. 

Haylen watches his expression as it turns from annoyance to bewilderment as he sees the vaultie working her early morning weapons exercise. 

Rhys turns to catch Haylen’s gaze and quietly mouths, “What the fuck?” 

Haylen could barely contain her chuckle and she whispes, “You owe me a kiss!”

Rhys scoffs and tries to ignore her as he blushes crimson. But he suddenly feels daring and grabs her hand and, ignoring his own heat as it rushes his face, he asks, “When did this start?”

Down on the ground, on the west side of the police station, were Paladin Danse and the the sole survivor. Rhys couldn’t remember her name, not that it mattered. But Top was apparently intrigued with her morning exercises. Actually, Rhys was a little impressed watching her throw sharp blades and knives and knock the heads off mannequins that had obviously been setup as target practice.

Paladin Danse was watching the vaultie, with a look on his face that was, what is the term? Akin to adoration? Paladin Danse doesn’t have time for adoration. It’s The Brotherhood, and nothing else. Period. Nothing comes before it. What the heck is going on? He doesn’t understand! Haylen views his emotional struggle and feels like she should intervene, but doesn’t want to push him away. She figures she can be factual and let the chips fall where they may. “Ya know, if Paladin Danse sees a reason to trust her, then I trust his judgment. 

Rhys snaps his head toward Haylen, glaring at her. She shrugs and says, “I trust him.”

Rhys struggles with her statement. But he can’t argue with it. If Top trusts her, then he should too. He doesn’t want her to be distracting to their missions. She still has a lot to prove to him, no matter what Top says. 

He thinks, “We’ll see how Arc Jet mission turns out.”


	2. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Arc Jet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A raider ambush shows the General’s humanity.

Danse and Kristina are walking across the Commonwealth toward Arc Jet. They encounter raiders under a bridge and quickly dispatch them. 

Kristina quickly assesses the Brahmin down on the ground and notes she’s been killed. She then sees the trader laying on the ground opposite the Brahmin and quickly checks for a pulse. He’s been killed also. Kristina note the supplies but cannot carry them. She makes the sign of the cross and says a quick prayer as she jogs back to keep up with Paladin Danse. 

She jogs and fumbles with her Pip Boy. She reaches the comm button to contact Preston. “General to Preston.” 

“Preston here, go ahead General.” 

“Paladin Danse and I were successful in taking care of a raider ambush but we were too late to protect Mel and his Brahmin Molly. Please send several men closest to the bridge north of Cambridge Police Station to sweep the remaining supplies and carry back to Gray Garden.” 

“Yes General.” 

“And Preston?” 

“General? You sound troubled?” 

“You’ll need extra men to also wrap Mel’s body and bring back to his wife Sarah. We need to have a proper burial ceremony for him. Sarah and the kids deserve at least that much. Let me know when that is planned to occur and I’ll drop everything and be there.” 

“Preston, I hate to be practical in this tragedy, but we could use Molly the Brahmin to feed the settlements.” 

“General, please don’t apologize for thinking about using given resources to feed the hungry. We need to collect her and process her as soon as possible. How much should be smoked and how much kept fresh?” 

“Please confer with Sturges. He’s been running the smokehouse at Sanctuary and has a few cooks at Abernathy. I need you to make these choices, please. I’m not in the right frame of mind right now. I trust you, implicitly with this” 

“Thank you General, we’ll take care of it. Preston signing off.” 

Danse couldn’t help but hear their conversation as they jogged to their destination. He was surprised at the dedication the Minutemen have to the traders and their supply line livestock. 

But he was more impressed that their General was insisting the trader’s body be recovered for proper burial with family closure. There have been too many Brotherhood of Steel soldiers that never have their bodies recovered. Nor have any family to attend a ceremony. There is always a letter sent out to the location given when initiates join the ranks. 

His thoughts run away with him as he recollects the soldiers he lost from Recon Squad Gladius. The bodies they had to burn on a ceremonial pyre. And the bodies unrecoverable due to, well, their status being, not fit for recovery. 

Kristina has finished her communication with Preston and is following Paladin Danse. She’s contemplative in her thoughts about burial details but quickly realizes she needs to stay vigilant. They cannot afford to be distracted. 

She quickly assesses their surroundings and recognizes the area approaching Arc Jet. She remembers the facility was used in research, development, and most importantly, testing of rocket engines. She’s a little excited to see inside the place as a contributor to technology recovery as opposed to being in a tour group as a private before her special training took off. 

She realizes Paladin Danse has been unusually quiet since the raider ambush. 

“Paladin?”

Upon hearing her voice, he instantly snaps out of his distracted thoughts. “Yes soldier?”

“I was promoted to Captain before the bombs fell.”

Dance is confused, he’s still a little bit hung up in his thoughts. He runs her words through his mind and repeats them out loud. “You were a captain before the bombs. Hmm...” 

He stops in his tracks, realizing her position as an officer. It makes sense, he didn’t put it together yesterday: the black suit, the combat skills, the tactical planning with her men, the instructions to retrieve body and burial. 

Kristina stops in front of him and is taken aback with his gaze. He’s locked eyes with her. Staring at her. 

“You are a Captain?” 

She’s a little unsure but manages to answer, “Yeeesss?” 

“That makes you an officer.” 

He says it more like a statement than a question. 

She smiles a little as she answers him, “Yes I am. You want me to boss you around some?” 

He stares at her for a few seconds, with no response. 

“Paladin, are you ok?” 

He shakes his head as if to clear the fog around his brain and immediately starts in about Arc Jet. The facility has had weird energy readings around it lately... 

She’s listening to him, but her mind goes back to Danse being confused with her being an officer. Why would that be confusing? He’s an officer. Is it do hard to believe that I could be an officer too? 

I’m confused by his confusion and have been idly following him to the front door of Arc Jet. 

“....so stick with me and follow orders, is that understood?” 

“Yes Paladin, you take the lead, I’ll follow.” 

Danse turned toward the door of Arc Jet and briefly paused, collecting his thoughts. 

Kristina knew now was not the time to debate her past. This was his mission and she trusted his lead. The rest will be conversation for another day. 

She’s unusually at peace in the fact of following his lead. And she’s a little excited to be assisting him on this mission. 

She speaks out loud to herself, “Ok Kristina, get your head in the game!” 

She enters Arc Jet trailing on Paladin Danse’s heels...


End file.
